


Не в этот раз

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Demo Reel - Fandom, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Self-translation, slightly sentimental, this is pretty bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он на мгновение задумался, была ли эта идея так хороша, как ему казалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не в этот раз

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод изначально выполненного на английском филла на кинк-мемере: [Demo Reel orgy. Cos they're all pretty and why the hell not.](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1381425#t1381425)
> 
> God, my English really sucks. But, to be honest, my Russian's not much better.

Он на мгновение задумался, была ли эта идея так хороша, как ему казалось. Ему даже захотелось поднять руки и снять с глаз мягкую повязку.  
Действительно, он наверняка сейчас выглядел очень глупо - совершенно голый, с завязанными глазами и скованный наручниками... Как он вообще дал уговорить себя на эту... затею? Не то, что он не любил секс, это было бы смешно, но на сей раз речь шла не просто о сексе. Поэтому он и чувствовал себя столь неуверенно.  
Потому что на самом деле глубоко в душе Донни по-прежнему боялся.  
Боялся не оправдать ожиданий. Испортить всё и разочаровать всех, как, в общем-то, он делал практически всю жизнь.  
И он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы это случилось снова. Не в этот раз.  
Он уже готов был всё отменить, открыть рот и сказать стоп-слово - но тут он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к шее.  
Ласковый, нежный поцелуй.  
И вскоре, казалось, не оставалось ни одного сантиметра его тела, которому не уделили бы внимания. Совсем недавно он чувствовал себя так одиноко - а теперь будто утонул в прикосновениях, объятиях и поцелуях. Шёпоте о том, как чудесно он выглядит и какой восхитительный у него вкус. Кто-то запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Кто-то прижался губами к повязке. Кто-то выводил пальцем круги на его бедре.  
Донни с трудом дышал. Немного не так ему представлялось всё это.  
Слишком много разгорячённой кожи, слишком много чужих касаний и жаркого дыхания.  
Слишком много заботы для одного глупого бесполезного Донни.  
Кто-то - нет, не кто-то, Ребекка, он мог точно сказать благодаря её длинным ногтям - опрокинул его на спину. Чужие руки завели запястья Донни ему за голову, и он с готовностью ухватился за перекладину в изголовье. Кто-то раздвинул ему ноги, поглаживая бёдра.  
Почувствовав холод смазки, он всё же застонал. Это прозвучало куда более жалко, чем ему хотелось.  
\- Донни? - услышал он голос Такомы.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Донни изо всех сил старался не дать голосу дрогнуть. - Я просто... просто...  
_я люблю вас я люблю вас всех я так рад что встретил вас что вы остались со мной несмотря ни на что спасибо пожалуйста не бросайте меня я так люблю вас всех_  
\- Вы действительно знаете, как доставить парню удовольствие, - он заставил себя улыбнуться. Кто-то, усмехнувшись, поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Готов? - спросил Карл.  
Донни улыбнулся снова и медленно подался бёдрами навстречу чьим-то рукам.

***

\- Душ? - предложил Куинн, сняв с него наручники, и потянулся было к повязке. Донни поймал его за руку.  
\- Нет.  
Хотя он был вымотан почти до предела, ему не хотелось, чтобы всё так быстро закончилось.  
\- Не уходите.  
Чистой воды эгоизм, конечно, но единственное, чего он по-настоящему жаждал в тот момент - просто заснуть в их руках.  
Ребекка засмеялась, обняв его со спины и потёршись носом о шею.  
\- Не волнуйся, Донни, мы никуда не уйдём.  
В комнате было слишком жарко, а в кровати - слишком тесно, но он не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.  
Главное, что он чувствовал себя в безопасности - а он не испытывал этого чувства уже много лет. И ничто больше не имело значения.  
Донни закрыл глаза.  
И когда он проснулся утром и наконец снял повязку, щурясь от яркого света - все четверо по-прежнему были рядом.


End file.
